


Clumsy Proposal

by sitswithcats



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, THEY GET ENGAGED AND ITS CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has a plan to propose to Mikey but falls down the stairs giving his plan away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i never read proposal aus so idk why i wrote one

Pete stood at the top of the stairs leading to the front door of his apartment he shares with his boyfriend, Mikey.

He reached into his suit pocket and gripped the small velvet box that held the engagement ring. Pete took a deep breath, he didn't know why he was getting so nervous, after two years of dating and Mikey not showing any signs of wanting to break up the obvious answer was he's going to say yes.

"Mikey!" He called to the other room. "Hurry up, please."

Pete had the whole night planned out, first he would take Mikey to some fancy restaurant, like normal date night, nothing too obvious like the first date restaurant. Then they would go to the park, the same park they met at, by the bench where Mikey nursed him after some kid hit him in the face with a tennis ball he would drop down to one knee and ask him the question that could seal or break their relationship.

Mikey ran out smiling. “Sorry, sorry, my contact wouldn’t go in, I fixed it tho.”

“It’s fine we aren’t late or anything.” Pete turned around to go down the stairs but tripped over his own feet and fell, the box flying out of his pocket.

Mikey covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh my god, Pete! Are you okay?”

Pete held up a thumbs up and Mikey laughed. He glanced around Pete until his eyes saw the little black box.

“Pete,” Mikey spoke, voice shaky. “Pete, what is that?” He pointed.

Pete lifted his head up and saw the box an arms length away. He frantically scrambled on the floor to grab it.

Once in his hand he opened it to reveal a shiny diamond wrapped around a silver band.

“MARRY ME!” He shouted in a panic.

Mikey stood at the top of the steps, stunned, still covering his mouth until Pete’s words registered in his mind. He started to cry and nod frantically unable to get words or agreement out.

Pete got instantly happy at Mikey’s yes. “I’m sorry, I had the whole night planned out to a T but then I just kinda. Sorry.”

“NO! No no!” Mikey ran down the steps and bent down to pull Pete into a hug. “It was great, just perfect. Absolutely perfect, exactly something that would happen to only you.”

Pete sat up so Mikey had better access to hug him. He climbed onto Pete's lap and showered his face is small kisses.

“I love you so much Mikey way, I even had a fucking speech but it’s pretty useless now I fucked up but that doesn’t matter. Will you marry me? And just for the record I even went to Gerard and asked him for permission.”

“Yes of course I’ll marry you, you fucking nerd I can’t believe you went to my brother.” Mikey giggled.

Pete wiped the tears from Mikey’s eyes and cradled his face before he pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hey Mr. Wentz, the mailman gave us your package again… Oh.” The teenage boy from across the hall, Brendon, opened the door. “Guys really its like six in the afternoon.”

Mikey laughed and got off Pete, he stood up and took the package from Brendon.

“Thanks B-den.” Pete ruffled the boys hair once he stood up. “And we weren’t doing anything I just fell.”

Brendon narrowed his eyes until they landed on the ring freshly placed on Mikey’s finger.

His eyes lit up and he smiled. “Oh my god! MOM!” He shouted into his apartment. “The cute couple from across the hall got engaged!”

Pete and Mikey exchanged happy, slightly confused, looks as they got a reply from the open door.

“Oh, congratulations! Tell them I wish them the best.”

“My mom-”

“We heard.” Pete laughed.

Brendon smiled and walked back into his own apartment after wishing them the best one last time.

“Come on let's go eat, we can still do everything I had planned but without the excessive butterflies in my tummy.”

They locked the door to their apartment and went to the elevator.

Mikey held his hand to his face and examined the ring with a happy grin on his face.

Pete nudged his shoulder. “Do you like it?”

“I love it so much.” He turned to Pete and cupped his face. “I love you so much, I knew that from the very beginning when you got hit in the face with a fucking tennis ball that a nine year old threw.”

He brought Pete’s face up to his own and placed a small kiss.

“I love you too Mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment please you dont need an account to do it send me prompts to my tumblr sits-with-cats.tumblr.com (no song fics please i never know how to write them) PLease prompt me i run out of ideas so fast


End file.
